


Lana and the JigglyPuff Live Happily Ever After in Paris

by LastScorpion



Category: Pokemon, Smallville
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Darn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really.  Smallville makes way more sense when you cross it over with Pokemon.  (I can't believe I didn't put this up here before.  How many other wacky crossovers have I forgotten?)  These were originally wednesday100 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puffy Pink Death

Gotham International Airport was dark and dull. Lana had been there for hours, and she had hours to wait for her Paris flight.

No one was paying her the slightest attention.

Suddenly she noticed a round, pink creature walking purposefully through the airport. “Aren’t you cute!” she said, picking it up and cuddling it.

“Jiggly?” the thing responded.

When Lana’s flight was finally called, she couldn’t bear to leave the pink thing behind. “Here. Hide in my purse!”

During the flight, the Jigglypuff got bored and started singing cheerfully. Everyone fell asleep, including the pilots, and the plane crashed.

Darn.

Disclaimer: I do not encourage hiding anything in your bag when getting on an airplane. Look what happened to poor Lana!


	2. Not Dead Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to be difficult, let's see how many we can do without killing her off...  
> Meowmie wrote this one, all by herself! It follows the Darn drabble from last week – making the title “Puffy Pink Death” a lie. The Jigglypuff here is the one from “Magical Pokemon Journey” rather than the one from the TV show – the comic book one cooks all the time, badly, and causes lots of explosions (which would fit right in with Smallville.)

“Jiggly?” asked Jigglypuff, keeping Lana from sinking.

“You saved me!” Lana exclaimed, hugging the cute, floating, pink Pokemon.

Jigglypuff pulled Lana to shore, and they went to look around.

“Jig-jiggly!” Jigglypuff pointed at a sign in a bakery window.

“Help Wanted,” Lana read. “Do you cook, Jiggly?”

Jigglypuff nodded emphatically and happily entered. Lana followed and went up to the cashier.

“Hello,” she chirped, nodding cutely. “We want a job.”

“Do you have any experience?” he asked.

“I ran a coffee shop once.”

“That’s good enough.”

Lana and Jigglypuff cooked there happily for years, and eventually stopped blowing things up.


	3. Lana Lives Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can stop me if I choose to believe that the real Lana Lang stayed in Paris, running a bakery with a Jigglypuff, and that this black-clad witch-inhabited, sleeping-with-aliens girl is an impostor.

Lana began to clean up the bake-shop. Jigglypuff was already setting the dough to rise for tomorrow morning's bread.

"Ooh! A Daily Planet! I haven't seen a newspaper from Kansas for a long time!" Lana settled down to read.

"They're rioting in Metropolis! Omigosh! That girl looks just like me! The caption says 'Lex Luthor and Lana Lang Declare Earth Belongs to Them'!"

"Jiggly?" asked her little round business-partner, dusting the flour from its hands.

"An impostor! How duplicitous! Round up the gang, Jigglypuff! We're going to Kansas!"

(The next week's headlines read "Lana Lang and Pokemon Stop Alien Conquest.")


End file.
